


Halloween Hijinks

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderWord Count: 1,857Beta: @raspberrymamaA/N: Crowley fluff. This was written for @bloodstained-porcelain-doll ‘s Challenge of Raven with the prompt, “ Y/N. I’m too old for Halloween! Can’t we just stay in and drink coffee and watch Suspiria?”





	Halloween Hijinks

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/160764654836/halloween-hijinks)

 

“Bloody hell, Y/N. I am not wearing this ridiculous costume! I’m the King of Hell, not a punch-line at a god-awful Halloween event.”

 

“Oh come on, it isn’t that bad.”

 

“It’s worse. If anyone says anything I’m leaving.”

 

“No killing anyone.”

 

“I can’t promise that.”

 

You rolled your eyes and changed the subject, bookmarking no killing assholes at the party for later.

 

“I’m wearing a dress,” you stated suggestively. “Easy access.”

 

Crowley chuckled in response.

 

“That is something to see. Finally out of that pitiful hunter garb you insist upon wearing all the time and the plaid. I have a mind to think you dress like that just to see me riled up.”

 

“You sure do enjoy ripping it off me.”

 

“That’s what plaid was meant for.”

 

“The Winchesters might disagree with you.”

 

“And there goes the mood.”

 

“There was no mood to begin with. You’ve been locked in there for thirty minutes. So not sexy. Besides, we’re going to a party hosted by chic people. I refuse to go in with a freshly fucked look.”

 

“Ouch dear. Be kind to your old man.”

 

“Cute Crowls.”

 

“Nicknaming me? What, Crowley is too long now? Crowls really, Pet?”

 

“At least your nickname is based on your name. Mine is Pet.”

 

“Complaint.”

 

“Statement.”

 

“Ah. Y/N I’m too old for Halloween! Can’t we just stay in and drink coffee and watch Suspiria?”

 

“Tempting Crowls but one, no one is too old for Halloween and two, I love Halloween. It’s one of my favorite holidays and I’m going easy on you. The other festivities of the day we went as ourselves. I only asked you to dress up tonight and who doesn’t want to party? Added benefit is that it’s free.”

 

“And your frenemy will be there and I can be eye candy? Darling if you haven’t noticed I’m quite a bit older than you. It’ll be quite a stir.”

 

“You actually listen when I talk and…you said frenemy?”

 

“I always listen when you talk, Darling,” Crowley sighed heavily and flung open the bedroom door, giving you major attitude. “I look ridiculous, don’t I?”

 

“Actually, you look dead on for Beetlejuice. My sexy little King becoming the King of the Dead. Fitting in a weird way, no?”

 

Crowley sulked, “I still feel like a punch-line.”

 

“Be that as it may, you certainly don’t look like one.”

 

His frown faltered a bit, becoming more smile adjacent. Crowley desperately wanted to get out of this getup but he wanted to make you happy. Your face had lit up when you suggested couple’s costumes. At first, he literally ran away by poofing himself out of the conversation and the room. But when he came back, he noticed how sullen you got that he wouldn’t celebrate your favorite holiday with you. He wanted you to be happy more than his own dignity, so here he was in a ridiculously striped jacket, light green hair that was slicked back and standing up and out on his head along with a heavily makeuped face. He was shifting on his feet, sighing heavily.

 

Taking pity on him, you spoke softly, “Hey baby. Thank you for doing this for me. I think you look awesome. We will totally win the costume contest. We look like Beetlejuice and Lydia for reals. We could go to a haunted house before --”

 

“To have people see me like this?”

 

“OMG Crowley. Cut the dramatics dear. I was going to say because you might find that fun... seeing me scared, comforting me, experiencing our first Halloween together… doing it the human way. Haunted houses are kind of mandatory on Halloween.”

 

Crowley rolled his eyes at you. “You already bought the tickets, didn’t you?”

 

You shrugged.

 

“So this is why you said we should get dressed two hours before not to ‘practice.’”

 

“You actually believed me when I said practice putting on our costumes? Really Crowley?”

 

“Not used to my Queen lying and manipulating me?” he said with a pout.

 

“How does it feel?” You implored.

 

“New,” Crowley offered after a moment of thought.

 

He held out his hand and instantly you were at the back of the line. You grabbed his hand and moved two inches to the left to stand at the end of the shorter line. “Bloody hell all of these people are ahead of us?”

 

“Yeah, well look at the non-speedy line. They’ll be waiting for hours.”

 

“For what? Bad acting, horrible lighting and bad breath?”

 

You frowned at him.

 

“I never said I would stop commenting and sassing you. I just agreed to come with you.”

 

“Next year I’m adding that in the fine print.”

 

Crowley chuckled.

 

The rest of the time, the two of you just stood in comfortable silence occasionally talking about this and that. You were happy to experience this with Crowley and with such awesome costumes on, it made it that much more fun. Crowley on the other hand, was trying to not say anything else disparaging while at the same time trying to ignore the looks from the people in the line. He rather hated humans gawking at him.

 

His eyes randomly fell on someone in the line in front of him and when he registered who it was, his eyes went wide as saucers. “Shit,” he muttered under his breath.

 

The “man” sauntered over to the King and the Queen. “Well, well what do we have here? The veritable King of Hell dressed as Beetlejuice… priceless.”

 

You tensed up, your hands slowly going to the angel blade you kept under your costume on you thigh holder. Crowley grabbed your hand and shook his head. At that exact second, you had gotten to the front of the line. The demon moved to stand behind you both, watching you as he entered the house.

 

The second you and Crowley walked into a dark spot, he killed the demon behind him with a snap of his fingers and a flourish of his wrist. “Rumors and he had a bad attitude.” You raised your eyebrows at him. “Forgive me, Pet. Everyone thought it was part of the show and the actors are wise enough to say nothing.”

 

You smiled at him before walking into the first room. “I’ll always forgive you, Crowley. Clever timing.”

 

“I promise no humans will die tonight. I will choose verbal sparring instead.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Anything for you, Love.”

 

You loved the haunted house, just the right amount of scares. Crowley suppressed massive eye rolls at the theatrics here, none of them scared him, not like he was imagining they would. It seemed that you were scared and just as you predicted, he very much liked to be the one holding you and proving to you that you had nothing to be afraid of. Mostly that consisted of small, well-timed makeout sessions. Nothing reassured you more than Crowley’s lips on yours, his emotions clear in each passionate kiss.

 

He had to admit though, that the raggedy woman chasing after you both with what looked like real glass shards was quite unsettling, as was the man with a real chainsaw. The rest were party tricks. But those two, who were hopefully part of the haunted house, were quite realistically scary.

 

His demons could of course do better so amid the passionate kisses, Crowley was formulating a demonic plan to really scare humans for Halloween. He could branch out to haunted houses, a clever idea all because of his Queen’s need to be afraid and his need to make you happy.

 

The second you were out, you noticed his pensive gaze. Nothing was lost on you. You knew every look Crowley had, able to read him in seconds. He smiled back at you before taking your hand, swiftly poofing you off to the steps in front of the house.

 

“Formatting a plan?”

 

“Nothing gets past you. Just thinking of new markets to expand my empire in,” he said before kissing your hand. “Shall we, Dear?”

 

You walked up the steps hand in hand. The party was extravagant as predicted and all eyes were on you and Crowley, the best-dressed couple by far. The jealousy was palpable and no one had any ill-fitting comment directed at you both. You even won the costume contest. Unlike previous years, you had Crowley on your arm being the perfect romantic boyfriend. He even danced with you to every song you wanted to. He of course insisted on leading, you were only too happy to follow. He told jokes, smiled, kissed you, and even squeezed your hand to offer reassurance when a frenemy tried to undermine your confidence. It was perfect, he was perfect, so you knew something was bound to happen. The night went well, you enjoyed the festivities and then someone who was so drunk it was a wonder he remembered his own name, meandered up to Crowley stating in a drunken slur, Beetlejuice three times. Then snickering.

 

“I am not a bloody punch line!”

 

“No, you’re the King of the Dead. Which one of us is dead here?”

 

“You’ll be if you keep pissing me off.”

 

“I’d like to schedule a haunting?”

 

“What now?”

 

“You’re getting into character. Right, I should too. Okay I’m a killer. Gonna kill someone for you, Sir. Give you a soul to work with and maybe you can repay the favor. Need my ex-girlfriend scared.”

 

He gave you a “get me out of here before I kill that ass look.” You smiled sheepishly and pulled him out. Several other people bowed or called his character name while you pulled him along. When you were out of sight of the other guests he poofed you home.

 

“Aside from drunken assholes, I think we did well. I enjoyed it. Thank you for coming along, my King.”

 

Crowley’s angry scowl changed into a genuine smile, happiness radiating off him at your thank you and calling him King. “Anything for you, my Queen.”

 

“How about the rest of the night we do anything you want? In fact I’ll make some coffee. You put in Suspiria?”

 

Crowley chuckled. On the way to the kitchen, you felt a breeze on your skin. Looking down you saw you were half naked. Your breasts uncovered, nipples pebbling against the cool breeze they were now privy to. You had on red lace panties with “Property of Crowley” stitched in black on them.

 

“Subtle,” you called after him.

 

“That’s me, the King of Subtle.”

 

You smirked as you made coffee for the two of you. Sure Crowley didn’t have to eat or drink but he knew how much you loved coffee and he wanted to share in something you loved. Maybe even feel the way you did but Crowley never quite felt as wired or as happy as you, the coffee addict felt, when drinking it.

 

You ran inside giving him your Batman mug. He smiled at you amused. You shrugged and snuggling into his arms noticing he too was naked except for his boxers, which read “Property of Y/N.” This was the perfect way to end your Halloween, in the arms of the man you loved, drinking coffee and watching your favorite horror movie.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you Y/N, forever and always.”


End file.
